Anti-shock performance for hard disk drives (HDDs) is very important. For example, due to shock, head sliders can hit the disk and subsequently damage the disk. In particular, shock with a short duration, such as a shock induced on an electronic device falling and hitting a hard surface, can severely damage the electronic device.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.